User talk:Merrystar
Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the MicroWiki:New Admins page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merrystar (talk) 03:11, 19 March 2009 Voting I think that the voting on MicroWiki:New Admins is pretty conclusive now. I think the four leaders should be chosen. --User:Joefoxon :I agree, four assures there will always be an admin online. Scientopia 19:01, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hi -- I'd like to leave the vote open for a week to make sure all of your users have a chance to participate. Some people aren't on the wiki every day. However I have no issues with making 4 admins if that's what you guys would like. -- Wendy (talk) 23:18, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Alright. I also agree with the 4 admins idea. So the voting will end March 27th? Ramtak619 23:19, 24 March 2009 (UTC) First of all thanks for the message. I don't feel like nominating because as I'm covered with work I wouldn't do a good job. Being admin and nominate yourself is very temptating, but I just wouldn't do my best. Maybe in the future, who knows. :) - Cajak 23:33, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Let's leave it at this Guess what's gonna happen if you leave my country's page as it is: The vandals from my school are going to keep messing with it. And who gets to read our article that's actually updated over at org.uk? If you guessed no one, you're correct. Can you please, PLEASE, leave the page alone until the wiki is adopted by someone? I'm sincerely asking you this. Please. Sincerely, AuburnAttack21talk 06:42, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi would you like to join Athens Ok well thanks anyway youve been helpful Admin rights Good day. I would like to request adminship, I have experince in Mediawiki editing, and therefor I feel I would be even better at wikia editing. I intend to completely re-haul/re-launch the wiki. Get rid of Spam, and make sure that the facts are to date. I would appreciate it if you gave me administrator rights. Thank you. Harry Fitzpatrick. Aka: User:Monovia I know what you mean, but he hasn't been active for 10 days and he does not care about the wiki. I want to get a load of new staff here, and do the place up. You see many people left for the "new microwiki" on mediawiki, Onhave worked hard and many of those people are returning, the wiki is as a active as ever, but I can't complete my work without adminship. The old admin just goes around editing little bits, I want a overhaul. Many others left the wiki for "lawlessness" that must end, the old admin has neglected the place. I did post on his talk Yesterday, but I think it's unlikely I will get a reply soon, and by then many of the people will have left. :I'm sorry, but as he is still active the wiki can't be adopted. I recommend you start a discussion with the other users about additional admins to help him out when he can't be on and then let him know what the community decides; he may not realize that people feel more admins are needed. -- Wendy (talk) 02:04, April 16, 2012 (UTC)